The invention relates to an apparatus of the type in which a printer and a paper processor are combined in a single structural unit for producing photographic copies, such that sheets of photographic copying material are sequentially transported by a conveyor means through the printer, and then through the paper processor.
The trend in the field of photofinishing is increasingly away from large central laboratories, in the direction of decentralized small and very small laboratories, wherein all of the processing means required (film developer and dryer, printer, paper developer and dryer) are combined into a more or less compact structural unit. Such small or compact laboratories are often operated in stores of photosupply dealers or in supermarkets or other stores, and provide better service for the end consumer (for example, closeness to customers, short delivery times, etc.).
Although an essential requirement of such a small laboratory is compactness, operator friendliness and optimal copy quality must also be assured. Furthermore, interfering or even harmful emissions (for example chemical vapors, etc.) must be avoided under all circumstances. Individual components must also be laid out in a manner such that in case of a defect in one of the components (for example a leaking tank), the other components, to the extent possible, are not damaged.
It is thus the object of the invention to further develop and improve an apparatus for the production of photographic copies of the aforementioned generic type, so that the aforecited requirements are satisfied to the best extent possible In particular, conditions for the most compact configuration possible should be created, while providing structural simplicity and an optimal functional layout of the individual components.